The invention relates to an apparatus for separating a pallet which is to be extracted from a removal position at a removal side of a roller conveyor, more particularly a live rack, from the pallets running after the first-mentioned pallet over braking rollers, with a control flap which is articulated to the end of the roller conveyor, and with a stop latch which is connected to the the control flap by a rod and which is pivotably attached to the roller conveyor with spacing after the pallet which is to be extracted, the stop latch being pivotably attached to the free end of one arm of a toggle mechanism and the other arm of the toggle mechanism being pivotably arranged on a bearing on the roller conveyor, and the rod is connected to the toggle joint, and there are arranged on the toggle mechanism a stop for limiting the extending movement of the toggle mechanism and an abutment for the stop.
An apparatus of this kind is known from German OS No. 31 29 318. There, a stop is welded on the stationary articulation of the toggle mechanism, at right angles with respect to the lower arm of the toggle mechanism, and on the roller conveyor an abutment is arranged which consists of an adjustable screw. In this known apparatus a stop for limiting the collapsed position of the toggle mechanism is not provided. In addition there is the fact that the known stop involves manufacturing difficulties owing to the requisite precise angle adjustment. The known apparatus comprises a plurality of individual parts which have to be assembled and welded-on, and a very great deal of adjustment work is required at the time of fitting.
The invention has as its object to improve the known apparatus in the sense that welding and adjustment work with the outlay thereon can be obviated.